KID CUTS HIS FINGER OFF WITH CHAINSAW!!! / Script
Script Intro: William: Why? Violette: 'Cause it says... "homework". William: I will break that camera. Video begins: Bill: He cut his finger with the chainsaw. Violette: He cut his finger?! Bill: Yes! Violette: Just a little cut? Bill: Yes, just go get your keys, we've got to take him to the hospital! Violette: Hospital, for a cut? Bill: Yes! 'Cause he cut his finger off! Violette: CUT IT OFF!!?? Bill: Yes! Violette: You just- Bill: Hurry up! Violette: I'm going to go get my keys! Bill: Alright, hurry up, let's go! Violette: Oh my gosh! (heavy breathing, walks up stairs) Oh my go-he better be the-oh my gosh. (moans, enters William's bedroom) Oh my gosh. (walks down stairs_ I've got to get out of here. No. Oh my gosh, I don't even know if my keys- (Walks outside) Where is he?! Bill: He's over here, hurry up. Violette: Will? Bill: You've got your keys? Violette: No! I don't have my keys! Bill: Well you've got to go get them. We've got to get him to the hospital. William: Get the keys!!! Violette: Do you have a spare set? They're not in my purse. William: I've got to go to the hospital. Bill: Oh my God, what is your problem? Violette: Why don't you have your keys? William: NO!!! Violette: William, let me see! William: No, no, I can't pull it off, the blood will come out! Violette: Get in the truck. Get in the truck. Let me get you in the truck. William: Oh my God, (Incomprehendable) Violette: Oh my gosh! Look at you! Get in the truck. Oh my gosh, get in the truck, William. William: I-I-I can't- Violette: I'm going to call 911 if you don't- William: OK! STOP SHINING THE FREAKING LIGHT ON ME!!! Violette: I'm going to call the pol- uhh, 911 if you don't get in the truck. William: -my God! Violette: Get in the truck, we've got to get out of here! (Gets into vehicle) Hurry up, Bill, hurry up! Hurry! (honks horn) Hurry up! Bill: I'm coming, I'm coming. Oh my God. Violette: Hurry up! (x4) Bill: Freaking crazy. Let me find the keys. Violette: William, how much of your finger is off? Bill: He cut it. (engine starts) Violette: Just a cut? Bill: No! It's cut the finger off! Violette: Oh my gosh!!! Where- Do you have the fi- where's your fi- Bill: Do you got the finger, Will? You'll need it when you get to the hospital. William: Yes! Violette: Oh my gosh. (Bill sighs) William: Just go! Violette: Oh my gosh- Bill: -Just keep it wrapped up, keep it wrapped up- William: -IT IS WRAPPED UP! Violette: Get straight to the hospital! Bill: I'm going. I'm going. Don't worry. Violette: Get straight there. William: Go! Bill: I'm going, idiot! Violette: Don't call him an idiot, he ha- he's ha- how did he cut his finger, by the way?! Bill: Because he- chainsaw skipped and he cut his finger off! Violette: Chainsaw? Bill: Yes! Violette: What were you doing playing with a chainsaw?- Bill: -He was cutting some firewood. Violette: Firewood, wha- what were you cutting firewood for? Bill: Why do you think!!! Violette: We don't have a chimney! Bill: I sell it!!- William: -He was going to sell it! Bill: Idiot! Violette: You let him handle a chainsaw?- William: -(incomprehendable) Bill: Yes! Violette: You shouldn't let him handle one!- Bill: Well, he's got to learn some time! Violette: Like this? Bill: Yes! Violette: GET TO THE HOSPITAAAAAAAALLL! GET TO THE HOSPITALL!!! William: Go! Violette Get to tHE HOSPITAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLL!!!!!!!- Bill: -I'm driving, idiot! William: Take- take the faster route. Violette: Call 911, I don't want to wait for the hospital! I don't want to wait! Bill: Listen, I'm starving. I've got to get something to eat before we- I haven't eaten all day. Violette: Oh, no! You better be kidding me. Bill: No, I'm serious. I'm starving. (Violette starts talking) We'll get there, he's got it wrapped up! Violette: We are not going to the- We are not getting something to eat. Screw this crap- Bill: -I just want a couple Big Macs! William: Why are you yelling? Violette: Are you freaking serious?! Bill: YES! I'M HUNGRY! Violette: We are not going to the fucking hospital! Bill: He's got it wrapped! Violette: No! William: My God... Violette: THAT'S WHAT- HIS FINGER COULD GET AN INFECTION AND HE MIGHT NOT GET HIS FINGER BACK ON, WE ARE NOT GOING- Bill: Listen. Listen. He'll get there, I'm freaking hungry. Violette: I am not going into McDonalds! I am not going to McDonald's! William, tell your dad you don't want to go to McDonald's. Bill: Hold on, just hold on. Violette: Tell your dad, you don't- William: SHUT UP! Violette: William. Tell your da- you're not going to McDonald's. I should have drove. William: SHUT YOUR MOUTH! Bill: I just want a quick Big Mac, that's all I want! Violette: You let everyone in the world see what a jerk you are, that you're actually going to get something to eat- Bill: 'I've got to freaking eat, I'm star- I haven't eaten all day! William: I can't handle this, stop yelling! Violette: Get food at the hospital! William, William! (breathing heavy) Do you want me to climb back there with you? Bill: Just keep it wrapped, Will. You'll be alright. William: It is wrapped! Is there still blood? Violette: You better not go to McDonald's on the way to the hospital.- Bill: I'm going to McDonald's, I'm starving. I just need a bite. Violette: What are you, a butthole? Bill: Yes. I'm hungry. Violette: You're a father- you don't go to McDonald's when someone's finger came off! Will- William, we're going to get you fixed, honey. Don't worry, Mommy will take care of you, baby. William: It's not even that it hurts so bad, it just freak... Violette: William, honey, just, just don't talk- William: -I'm just so scared. Violette: Honey, don't be scared. Mommy- William: It's still bleeding. Violette: Mommy will take ca- don't move it! Do- William: -I'm putting freaking pressure on it. Violette: William, oh my gosh. William, it looks like the bleeding is under control. It's drying up. Just don't move- Bill: -Keep it wrapped!- William: -My God... Violette: Oh my gosh, you got it on your legs and everything! William! William: Can you drive quicker? Bill: I am, dingbat! William: Don't call me a dingbat! Violette: Don't call him a dingbat, he got his FINGER CUT OOOOFFF!!!- William: I'm going to freaking bleed to death! Violette: This is a freaking emergency! William- Don't you dare go and get food! Bill: I'm freaking starving! Violette: Don't you DARE go and get food! You're a jerk. William: Come on, just go there!- Violette: That would be incredibly selfish to go to McDonald's- You told him to go there? William: No. Violette: No. We're not going to McDonald's. Bill: I'M FREAKING HUNGRY! Violette: We are not going to McDonald's! Bill: Yes, we are! William: I can't handle this! Get there, go, go, go! Violette: We are not going to McDonald's. We're not going to McDonald's. Bill: Ok. Violette: Thank you. Ok, we're not going to McDonald's. Don't move your finger, whatever you do. Don't move.- William: -Can you tell me to stop shaking? Violette: I can't tell you to stop shaking, honey. You're, you're probably in shock or something- William: -Come on, go! Violette: Get there. Just get there.- Bill: -We'll get there, just keep it wrapped up- William: -So all I have to do is keep- pressure? Bill: Yes! Violette: William, don't... Just don't move it, honey. Bill: Now we've got a freaking red light. William: God! Just go through the red light! Bill: I can't! Violette: We should have called an ambulance! (x2) Bill: We'll get there. I'm faster than an ambulance. Violette: No, you're not! Bill: Yes, I am! Violette: You're not, you have such a blown ego! William: My finger's numb. Bill: Just keep it wrapped. Violette: William, just... Of course it's numb, it came off! (William says it's purple) Purple? It's not even purple, yeah, you can't even see that. Don't- William: I looked through the towel! Violette: William, don't move it. Please don't move it, honey. Don't move it. Bill: Just keep it wrapped! William: Where are you going? Bill: I-I'm going to the hospital after I get a Big Mac. Violette: YOU'RE NOT GETTING A BIG MAC!- Bill: -Yes I am, I'm hungry! Violette: You jerk! William: I'm a little hungry. Violette: Are you serious? I'm shaking! William: Can you get me a Big Mac? Violette: WILLIAM!!! William: Can I get a Big Mac? Bill: Yes, I need one too. I actually need two of them. William: You better buy me one. Violette: You guys are worried about Big Macs right now!? To be continued... Category:Videos